


A Fairy and A Boy's Wish

by AngelCakeszee



Series: Pre-LU Fics [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Beta Read, Child Abuse Mentioned, F/M, Gen, Hunting, Post-Majora's Mask, Pre-Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Reincarnation, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCakeszee/pseuds/AngelCakeszee
Summary: "I wish to be reunited with my best friend again."Just a story about boy and fairy that wishes to be runited again. Even if that requires reincarnation.
Relationships: Link & Navi (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Malon & Navi (Legend of Zelda), Time (Linked Universe) & Original Character(s)
Series: Pre-LU Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings.

**Chapter 1 - The Little Girl**

The sun was beginning to set when Link pulls himself on top of Epona, turning his head to look to where Princess Zelda stood, as regal as always. "It was nice to see you again Link. Thank you for coming and please tell Malon I said hello."

"Of course, it's never a problem Princess. I'm always here to help whenever you need me, but if I could avoid dealing with your nobles during those times, it would be nice." Link gave Zelda a smile as he nods. "But I'll be sure to tell Malon that you said hello."

"I'll see what I can do," Zelda tells him with an amused smile. "But I shall make no promises."

That got a laugh out of Link before he gives her one last smile and turns away, tugging on Epona’s reins and with a huff from his horse. Epona kicks off and charges down the road that will take him straight through the market that was in front of Hyrule castle.

Because of how late it was into the day, the streets of the markets were nearly completely deserted as they run down the streets. While the vendors were closing up shop for the night. He hears greetings from passers and store owners that he has gotten to know during his multiple trips to the market but he barely hears them over the whistle of the wind as Epona soars through the streets.

A grin spreads across Link’s face at the feel of his hair being blown back by the wind as Epona speeds up when they run out of the marketplace. Galloping down the path that would lead them through a forest and straight to Lon Lon ranch. Away from the kingdom and all the stuffy nobles and their stiff, rigid rules.

He knew it wasn’t ideal of him to be traveling home so late into the day. Especially since before he could even make it halfway home. The sun had set and the moon was now beginning to rise high into the sky while the stars were beginning to appear in the sky. Twinkling little dots that remind him of how fairies look when he sees them from a faraway distance.

But it was so nice to finally be able to run out of that kingdom. He had been ready to bash his head into a wall with all the duties he had to help Princess Zelda with as the kingdom’s Hero of Courage. It didn’t help that the stuffy nobles had a habit of making passing comments when they thought he couldn't hear them about how disgraceful it was that the Hero of Courage married the average farm girl rather than their princess.

It, of course, didn't matter that their princess wasn't interested in marrying him but that's how nobles usually were. All they cared about was dealing with political matters with all the other kingdoms.

It was right as his thoughts distracted him that he sees something try to dart out right in front of him, only for it to fall into the middle of the road. Yanking hard on Epona's reins in surprise as his eyes go wide. Epona comes to a screeching stop as her hooves stomp loudly against the road in a fuss of having to stop so quickly. He sees the small figure flinch at the sound of the stomping hooves as Link swings himself off of his horse and lands onto the ground with practice ease.

He goes to kneel down beside the shape of what looks to be the small body of a child but stops shorts when the child looks up at him with wide blue eyes, full of fear, through their bangs. Warmth spreads through his chest as an ache seems to appear on his old heart. There was something so oddly familiar about her that pulled him towards her. But he only shakes his head, pulling himself out of whatever trace the child’s eyes had placed him in before taking in the rest of the kid’s appearance.

He frowns at the sight of her dirty brown hair and her dirty brown, torn up dress that seems to have been sewn back together with other clothes like patchwork and needed to be firmly retired someday soon. Scratches cover her arms and cheeks and her bare feet that had no sort of protection and are covered in dirt from head to toe.

But what attracted his attention the most was a pair of little markings in the shape of a butterfly that sat on the top of her cheekbones. They sat at the corner of her eyes, glowing a bright blue, while her freckles that dotted across her face and shoulders glow a golden color under the moon’s light.

The little girl let out a sniff, breaking Link out of his thoughts as she slowly pushes herself onto her feet. Bringing Link to give her his best smile, hoping that his markings didn't make him look too scary to the little girl as she keeps her eyes on him the entire time.

He could feel the child studying him as he kneels down on one knee so then he was closer to the little girl’s height. "Are you alright, little one?" Link asked in a soft voice but it sounded loud in the empty pathway. He frowns as he sees how the girl flinches at his voice before immediately spinning around her heels and immediately darting back into the forest, continuing in the direction she was heading towards.

At this, Link stands up with a hand reaching out towards her. He’s ready to run after her, but stops himself, as he remembers how much of a struggle it was for him to bring himself to trust the Captain. He shouldn’t chase after someone he didn’t know, not when he knew he would only terrify the kid even more.

That certainly didn’t make it easy for him to turn around and climb back onto his horse. He felt like he was turning his back on a child in need. So with a heavy sigh, he gives Epona a soft pat on the side to start her running again.

Continuing down the path that would lead him home again, hoping just a little that the little girl would show up again.

Unfortunately, the little girl doesn't make a reappearance that night.

* * *

Fear flashes through the little girl’s body like lightning. The rapid energy that is surging through her that was spurred on by her fear, causing her to run through the forest like a bullet. She ignores all the scratches that she gets from the branches that hit her skin as she runs through the trees.

Away from the little house that was all she had ever known while smoke rises from the flames that ate away at the small wooden cabin. Becoming nothing but ashes of regret.

She doesn't know how long she has been running for or how far she has gone. She has never gone this far into the woods before. All she knew was that she couldn't see the smoke from her home anymore and that the moon and the stars were high in the sky.

Her throat was burning, her legs throb and burn with every step as she pounds her bare feet into the ground. Pushing herself to keep running and not to stop.

There isn't time for a break yet, she has to wait until she is out of the forest. Her mother told her to run and not stop until she was out of the forest.

There wasn't any time for her to grab her shoes. There wasn’t any time for her to grab any of her stuff. There was only enough time for her to run away when her mother told her to.

And she always listens to her mother, so she runs away to get as far away as she can.

But her body decides it doesn't want to listen to her mind as her running comes to an abrupt end when she trips over some branches and lands harshly on the ground. Rocks and pebbles in the dirt road that she had tried to run across, bite and dig harshly into the bare skin of her hands and knees.

The harsh sound of incoming hoofs comes to an abrupt stop causes her to flinch before peering up at the horse through her bangs. The horse lets out a huff and she hears the sounds of boots hitting the ground.

The light of the moon and her markings were luckily enough for her to see the man that stood tall beside his horse as he looks down at her with a look of surprise and a small frown.

It was strange to watch as the man eyebrows and curved inwards in a look of worry and concern. Something she has only ever seen on her mother’s face. Something she didn’t even think she’ll see on any other person’s face but her mother's face. Not when her father and his always looked down at her with such looks of hatred and scorn.

She hated him and those men so much. She hated her markings so much for causing her father to be such a terrible man. For the village that shunned them out all because of her stupid markings and deeming her a devil child.

_And maybe she was. But that doesn’t stop her from feeling so angry at everything that has happened to her and her mother. Her mother, who always tried her best and never deserved all the treatment she had been given and the death she ended up receiving._

A sniff escapes her as she pushes herself to her feet and dusts off her dress while the man blinks. His frown turns into a small smile as he bends onto one knee. It was then she noticed the strange markings that he had on the right side of his face, how he had one eye that stayed close and marking on his forehead.

It caused her eyes to widen, they didn’t glow like hers did but that didn’t matter to her. She has never even seen marking like these, or hers, on another person’s face before. Never even thought that the idea of someone else having markings like her even seemed possible.

_It made her wonder if he was cursed like she was?_

That thought filled her with both fear and a feeling of warmth. Something she only ever felt when she was in the presence of her mom. Which scared her, she didn’t know this person _and this person could be cursed, according to her father and his friends but that means this person was like her and may understand her-_

_But what if this is just a trick?_

_What if her father’s friends have caught up to her and are just using someone she hasn’t met yet to trick her so they could catch her. The markings on his face could even be fake. She can’t let herself get tricked. She has to do what her mother told her to do and get-_

"Are you alright, little one?" The man asked, cutting off her thought. His voice made her flinch and kick her into gear. She runs off of the path and back into the forest, continuing in the direction she had been going in before she had tripped over that stupid branch.

His voice had sounded so similar to her father’s voice that her heart starts to beat faster in panic. A low deep voice that sounded loud in the silence of the night, even when they try to speak softly. But it was without her father’s cruel smile or his harsh anger. Instead, the strange man spoke with a warmth she only ever heard from her mother.

It scared her, afraid it’s not true. That the warmth was fake. That the markings were fake. That there was no one like her. That no one could ever understand her.

So she ran. She ran like a bullet through the trees and branches. Not caring for how the branches scratch at her arms, cheeks, and feet. How rocks and dirt dig into her bare feet. Scratching them even more as her pale skin becomes a dirty tan from all the dirt sticking to it.

The scratches and dirt and blood didn’t matter. What mattered was that she did what her mother told her to do.

_And that was to run, run out of the forest and get away from their home. Her childhood home she was raised in for as long as she could remember._

All that mattered was getting away from her childhood home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Self-harm

**Chapter 2 - The Heart Yearns**

The first morning back home wasn't as pleasant as Link had hoped. He finds himself outside, watching the sunrise after being woken up by his dream before the sun was up; revisiting the memories of his first adventure with Navi did not make for a good night. Being forced to relive the memories of his missing friend brought back the old ache he had let heal and scar over time.

He rubs the palm of his hands into his eyes as he slouches into his chair with a long sigh. He thought he had finally gotten past it. That he was done with reliving old memories in his sleep.

But it would seem that wasn't so.

The sound of the door opening brings him to look up. He smiles at the sight of Malon standing in the doorway, radiant in the morning light.

"Morning love," Link greets as he stands up to place an arm around Malon's shoulders to press a kiss to her forehead.

That smile that spreads across her face helps make him feel a million times better as she rolls her eyes. "Morning yourself." She says as she taps him playfully. "I know something's on your mind or else you wouldn't be up this early."

Link only laughs as he buries his face into her shoulder with arms around his waist. "Of course, you always see right through me."

"Of course," Malon says softly as she combs her fingers through his hair. Links hums as he closes his eyes. "Now what's on your mind hon? Did something happen at the castle?"

A sigh left Link. "No, just the usual annoying nobles to deal with. But the trip home...last night I almost ran into a little girl on the way home." Link tells her as he lifts his head back up to look down at his wife.

"Oh! Is she alright?" Malon asked with wide eyes.

"I don't think so. She-I...hm,” Link pauses, trying to find the words to explain, “she was running across the path and tripped when I almost ran into her on Epona. I stopped before she got hurt. When I tried to ask if she was alright she got startled and ran off. Which wouldn't have been too odd if it had been daytime." Link steps away and begins pacing up and down the porch while running a hand through his hair. "But it was the middle of the night and she...her dress might as well have been nothing but rags all stitched together and then barely being held together. She was covered in scratches and blood and dirt. She-"

He stops when he feels Malon's hand on his arm. She smiles at him as she takes his hands into hers and rubs her thumbs into them gently. "Take a deep breath, Link."

And Link does. It was just so bizarre seeing a kid like that running like a bat out of hell into the middle of the road.

She looked lost.

Angry.

Afraid.

Just like he was.

Just like he had been.

"She had these markings on her face that glowed blue and it looked like she had freckles that glowed gold. It was odd, and she looked terrified and-"

"And she reminded you of yourself," Malon stated, causing Link to let out a sigh.

"Ya, she does." Link says with a frown as he looks down at his feet.

"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of Link. Do you know where she ran off to?" Malon asks as she grabs Link's chin. Forcing him to look up at her while she raises an eyebrow at him, smiling.

"She ran off into the forest. I should have followed her but it...it doesn't feel that it would be the best course of action. Not with how scared she looked and...I had hoped she would follow me once she realized I wasn't a threat but it seems that's not going to happen."

"Don't assume such things. You never know, she may come across the farm at some point while she's traveling through the woods. Now come on, I made breakfast. We should eat. I'm sure she'll be alright."

Link lets out a hum at that as Malon grabs his arm and pulls back into the house. He looks over his shoulder for a second to look back at the forest before turning back around to look down at Malon with a smile.

_ Ya, it'll be okay. Maybe the little girl will come across the farm. _

But the hope that settles inside of his chest wasn't the usual warm feeling of hope he sometimes feels. Instead, it was cold and it felt like a rock had settled itself inside of his chest. 

* * *

After she had gotten away from the strange man and his horse, she was surprised that he hadn't tried to come after her. Once she has found a stream of water flowing through the forest she decides it is a good time to stop and take a break. Her legs felt like they could collapse right out from under her at any moment.

So she takes that as a sign to use the fresh clear water to clean off the dirt and the blood from her scratches. She was pretty sure she was far away enough from her home and that strange man, so it was safe to rest. It felt nice being in the water after running for hours through the forest as the sun had just been setting when she had started running.

But now the moon was high in the sky when she found the stream. After she was done cleaning her arms in the clear river water, she rips little bits of her patched-up dress off to use as bandages for the scratches that were still bleeding. Just like how her mother has taught her when they were out of actual bandages.

When she finished tending her wounds and had wrapped up all the ones that were still bleeding. She forces herself back up onto her feet and resumes her journey. Ignoring how her legs felt weak and shook with every step she took. Looking for a safe place she could sleep before she decides to climb a tree, forcing her weak and shaky arms to pull herself onto a branch. Only just managing to pull herself onto the lowest branch there was that she could lay on without fearing she would fall off, she lay down. She passes out instantly from pure exhaustion.

The next morning, she wakes up to her stomach grumbling for food. Every movement sends ripples of pain through her body as she climbs out of the tree. She pays no mind to the pain her body felt and instead focuses on finding the berries and plants her mother had taught her were safe for her to eat.

As she searches she comes to realize how freeing it is to finally be far away from all of her father's strict rules and cruel behaviors.

The best part of it was that she wasn't even alone. She had all the little forest creatures that were all so pretty and fascinating to study.

Like the birds or the squires that she resides in the trees with. She could see it inching its way across the ground when she lay down on her stomach with a grin spread across her face. The creatures around her were so much more beautiful than she has ever realized on her own.

Living and surviving on her own was starting to seem like it wasn't going to be as hard as she had feared. How could it be when the forest had plenty of food and interesting creatures to offer her during her travels?

It's like everything she had ever wanted has finally come true. Like a bird, she was finally free.

_ No, she wasn't. She would never be free. How could she be? Not when there are men like her father's friends. People that come after her, chase after her because of the markings she was born with, especially when there was a guy like Lucus leading them. The main guy she always saw her father talking to. He always did seem to have it out for her. _

But she loves it here in the forest. It's all she has ever known. It's the only connection she has left to her mother.

_ But she can never truly have what she wants. Not with her mother gone, burnt to nothing but ash with her father and her home. _

But she'll leave the forest, she'll do as her mother told her to do. She will, she always did, but she never said that she had to leave right that minute. Just that she had to get out of there and as long as her father's friends didn't find her-

_ What harm would it do to stay in the forest a little bit longer? _

The next couple of days, she spent exploring the forest. Eating berries and watching the forest creatures go about their lives while trying to ignore the feelings that were growing inside of her.

It was only a matter of the time it would boil over and eventually, they did. Strong emotions like anger, loneliness, and grief bubble over without her control.

Angry at the marks on her face.

At all the grief those markings have caused her.

And at the loneliness that causes her heart to ache and yearn for her mother's warm embrace. To feel her mother's warm and gentle hands cupping her cheeks as she calls her- _ her little fairy child. Whispers to her how beautiful she was. How she loved her little butterfly markings that glowed such a beautiful blue under the moon and starry sky. _

And it was those markings' fault that she was gone.

She was gone.

_ She was gone. _

A harsh sob tears itself from her throat as she falls to her knees by a clear stream that runs through the forest. One that was so clear that she could see her reflection in it. She could see her hands rise up to her cheeks with no conscious thought, and makes no move to stop them or acknowledge them as tears begin to fill her eyes.

Blurring out her sight. Making her feel unfocused and distant from everything around her. Including the pain that shoots through her cheeks as her fingernails dig into her skin. Causing tears to roll down her cheeks as she gasps and chokes on her sobs.

Her fingers dig and scratch right where her markings are. Across her freckles. Anywhere on her cheeks causing them to sting and bleed as she scratches at them until they're all red and raw.

She knew she shouldn't. She knew how much her mother hated it when she did it. But it was okay, her mother would always comfort her afterward and clean up the blood and scratches.

And remind her of how beautiful she was. That she was her precious fairy child.

But she was gone now.

And she was never coming back.

_ It hurt. _

_ It hurt so much. _

Another sob tears itself from her throat.

There was so much pain, and it only made things worse that her heart yearns for a love she could never have again.

_ Cause who in their right minds would ever love a cursed child that had caused the death of her own parents? _

Her cheeks continue to sting with pain as her tears and blood mix as they run down and over her scratches.

She feels the warm blood stain her fingertips. An all too familiar feeling sight to her.

One that she has to clean up all on her own now.

That night when she finds herself tucked away beneath the leaves and branches, high up into a tree. She finds that she can't fall asleep as quickly as she had been.

Instead, she ends up having tears roll down her face into a never-ending stream as she sniffs and coughs. Her scratched-up cheeks sting as the tears roll over and down them.

But she doesn't stop.

She can't stop herself.

Eventually, she passes out from exhaustion, her cheeks still stained with blood, tears, and scratches. Her heart aching, yearning for her mother's love and warm embrace.

_ Something she knows she will never have again. _

* * *

In the blink of an eye, a week has gone and passed since Link had seen the little girl. It made him wonder if he had made the right choice in deciding not to chase after the girl. During those two weeks, the feeling that he had abandoned the little girl grows within his heart. He wonders if he maybe, just maybe he should have gone after her into the woods so then he knew for a fact that she was safe.

The guilt in his heart didn't stop there though. Somehow it seemed to have stirred up the old pain Link thought he had long been able to get past. The pain of losing a friend that he had been wanting for years, only to finally gain a fairy companion like he had been wanting. Only for her to leave at the end of his first adventure.

At first, he thought it would only have just that one dream about Navi he had on his first night back home. Especially since he didn't have another dream about Navi the next night. But the next thing he knew, he soon had another one, and while he wasn't having them every night. It was still enough for it to be disorienting.

The dreams and the memories made his thoughts drift back to the days he would spend searching, and  _ searching, and searching for his friend that had left him as he remembers wondering what he could have done better. What could have done differently? _

The urge he had to go running back into the forest to search for the little girl didn't help either. The feeling crawls under his sin but he ignores it in favor of busying himself with the usual farm chores. Malon does the best she can to help him as she always seemed to know what was going through his head before he had to even say anything. But the feeling never lessens or goes away and there was only so much she could do. Link knew it wouldn't go away until he knew for certain that the girl was safe and sound.

Even now, as he walks around the farm after being woke up by another dream about Navi before the sun is even up once more. He could feel a tug, trying to pull him into the direction of the forest. But he forces himself to ignore it as he reminds himself of the fear and anger that was in the girl's eyes.

It didn't help that he also didn't understand  _ why _ he felt such a strong pull towards the girl. For some reason, there was something about her that made him want to go after her and make sure she was safe and sound. He doesn't know why but he certainly did want to figure it out.

While he was walking past where he could see little fairies dancing around the bowl of sugar water him and Malon keep out. Just in case Navi is still out there somewhere, maybe searching for him.

A part of him regrets spending so much time searching for Navi when it was obvious that she had left for a reason, while he wishes she could have told him the reason before she had left. It still hurt, and the only reason why he had eventually ended up calling the search off was only because he realized how much it was hurting Malon to see him like that.

He didn't regret all of his journeys though, one that he still keeps close to his heart would be the time war he was dragged into where he met another hero of courage like himself. But one that was Captain of an army. Link didn't like him at first, assuming that he was nothing but another airheaded knight but Link was soon proved wrong. No matter how Link would act, the Captain still continued to treat him with respect and patience.

It was something that caught Link by surprise, he wasn't used to adults treating him with respect when he was barely even a teen and it had helped paved a way for him to rebuild his trust in adults. It made him wish that he could have had time to say goodbye to the Captain before he left to go back to his own time.

Those thoughts come to a screeching halt though when he notices little footprints around the sugar bowl.

Ones that came from someone that was barefooted judging by how he could see the imprint of the toes instead of it just being the shape of a foot.

And they were small. So very small, practically baby-sized next to his feet.

That little girl had small feet and she wasn't wearing any shoes either.

The sight of the little footprints causes hope to swell within his heart as he scans the area around but doesn't see anything. To see if there was any sight of her, to see if there any more evidence of her being around

His ears twitch at the sound of leaves and bushes shuffling before coming to a sudden stop.

He only smiles as he pointedly avoids looking in that direction.

There was a reason why the girl was avoiding him.

Just like how he had his reasons why he had kept the Captain at arm's length and rejected the older hero's attempts at connecting with him at first.

He would wait. He would be patient.

He will be here for her, whenever the girl decides that she needs him.

Just like the Captain had been there for him when he needed someone.


End file.
